Why?
by nikham3
Summary: William is 21 and finally the age of partying and happiness. But he does the unthinkable and ends up... Can't tell you anymore so just R&R. P.S. This story is mostly a William fic, even though he is not... well... never mind. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Why?

Now there were only 17 children in the Beardsley-North home. They all gathered in the living room and sat on couches as they stared at one another. Each of them were blaming themselves. How could they? Why wouldn't they support him? Why weren't they there to guide him? Phoebe, Dylan and Christina sat together, all linked in arms and bawling their tears to their clothes. A week after William's 21st birthday, and no one was happy that William wasn't there with them. Frank and Helen stared at each other, both with saline tears flooding their faces. Without him, they were nothing. William was everything to Frank: he was the man he could talk to when he needed help and he always had a smile on his face. Dylan couldn't take it anymore. He ran up into his room and lay in William's bed. He sobbed and sobbed until Phoebe and Christina came into the room.

"I know you miss him," Phoebe said. "We all do."

"I was never nice to him," Dylan replied in a muffled voice as he lay facedown on the mattress.

Christina sat next to him. "How could this happen? Why wasn't he smart enough to stay out of trouble? Why, God, why? He was the only person I could count on when I needed a big brother."

What really happened is a mystery to you until now. The Beardsley-North family just received word that the dead body of William was found under the car that he wrecked. To tell you the whole story, I'd have to go back a bit, so don't get lost. We're going back to exactly one week ago: William's 21st birthday.

William woke up surprisingly late that morning, considering it was a Saturday and he finally got to sleep in. He woke up to the sound of Bina, Marissa, Joni, Mick, Michael, Eli, Otter, Kelly, Jimmy, Naoko, Lau, Aldo, Ethan, and Harry singing happy birthday. He laughed at the sight as Naoko videotaped it all. He got up out of bed and walked to the kitchen. It was a surprise to see Christina, who had already had a family at the age of 20. Well you couldn't exactly call it a family. Her boyfriend and her live in an apartment with their 4 year old daughter, Laney, or Elaine. William hugged her and was careful not to hurt her, because in a month or two, she was going to be having another baby. Dylan wasn't awake yet, and Phoebe was making breakfast.

William smelt the fresh bacon scent in the air and the smell of eggs and meat. Phoebe prepared a breakfast omelette right before his eyes and he thanked her with a huge hug. After breakfast, the day went pretty much just like he wanted. His family members all gave him the attention he deserved and he felt like a real adult. So the day went by and it was time for his birthday dinner. All he wanted was pizza, because Helen never let them have it because it was too greasy. So they granted him the wish by making a bunch of extra greasy pizzas with rootbeer floats. After dinner, Dylan was talking to him, and then William's friends called and asked him if he wanted to go the local bar as a celebration. Of course William agreed and was out on the road with his ugly El Camino.

So when he got to the bar, he saw his friends sitting there hitting on a young woman who looked just like Christina and William interrupted, "Hey guys, not cool. Don't emotionally hurt this young woman."

They laughed and said, "It's okay, he does that to make ladies think he's a gentleman."

The woman was pregnant, which reminded him more of Christina. She was just about to put a bottle of beer up to her mouth, but William stopped her.

"Don't you know what drinking could do to your child? They could be mentally retarded and end up in therapy and special ed just because you couldn't put down the alcohol. Put that bottle down now and get a glass of water!" William scolded her.

Tears came to her cheeks, "I-I- I don't want it. This d––n baby costs me extra hospital and doctor bills and makes me feel the pain. But when I tried to get abortion done, they said it was too late for me to abort it. I'm getting rid of this d––n kid as soon as he comes out my a--!"

"First of all, watch your mouth. Second of all, there are plenty of people who would love to adopt this baby and I don't think you should make it difficult for them."

So a few rounds later, William couldn't see the two fingers his buddy held in front of his face. Between the two fingers was a roll of marijuana, and his friend was gesturing that William take some. So he did, being drunk enough to not have enough common sense. After that, he drove home in his El Camino.

As he stepped into his car out of the bar, he couldn't see through the windshield. He just sat there until it became a little clearer and he began to drive. Since he couldn't read what speed he was going, he assumed that he was going the speed limit. But his assumption was wrong.

So, thanks for reading. I know that this is barely started, but I love doing cliffhangers so that you wonder what happens next and then you need to keep reading :) So keep on reading because I bet I will update before I get lots of reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

The wheels seemed to be going faster and faster, making it seem like he was flying. He reached for the brake, but he couldn't find it. He kept swimming through the dizzy universe before him to find the pedal that would stop this craziness. Swimming and swimming, he hit his head on the steering wheel and immediately passed out. The car was still going, with William's foot still on the gas. The headlights were off, because William had not been able to find them when he had started the car. The car, going about 40 mph was going straight in the middle of the dark road, waiting to be hit. Finally, a semi truck totaled it. The car rolled over with William still inside, and kept rolling until it fell into a creek. There, William died from suffocation and damage to the skull.

Now a week later, the body had been recovered by a fisherman at the creek. He had noticed the smashed car in the water and called for some strong friends to help him pull it out. They ended up having a tow truck come and pulled the totaled car out. Inside, they found a young man's body, very strong built and handsome, although somewhat eaten away by fish. The women shrieked at the sight and the men shielded their eyes. Before them was not a body, it was scraps of flesh, human guts, and other human parts sewn together to make the remains of William. At breakfast the next morning, the fisherman saw a young man's face on the side of the milk carton and guessed that was what they had found. He called the number, and returned the remains of the body to the family.

So that was where they are now. William was in the casket and the Beardsley-Norths were crying. They each blamed themselves and some even blamed each other, although no fights broke out at the funeral of William Beardsley. Maybe that is what they believe, but there is a truth behind this story of tragedy.

If you remember correctly, William had run for president as a senior in high school. He had won the election, to the dismay of the other contestants. One, willing to go as far as death. The man's name was Arnold Sovinsky and he had been running for president every year in high school, and he was president, until the senior election. William had the help of 17 brothers and sisters to his advantage, and Arnold only had 2.

Arnold paid William's friends to invite him to the bar. Since William's friends weren't the brightest crayons in the box, they had agreed. Arnold paid the angry bar tender to give William double shots in each glass to make him drunk faster. He also put the marijuana in the drunken friend's hand, offering William some. After William was drunk and smoking, Arnold helped William to his car, where he tied his foot to the pedal with the shoelace. He had also taken out the brake, and lowered the steering wheel. He hired someone to drive a truck that would crash into William, injuring the driver, as well as killing William. Then all Arnold had to do was sit back and relax. But he had forgotten to hide the evidence.

Sovinsky left all the clues behind, making it easy to track him down. First, the intoxicated friends had come to their senses and told the police that Sovinsky had paid them and showed them the bar that William became drunk at. At the bar, the bartender, happy with her new baby, gladly gave the police a tin box with the marijuana Arnold gave to William in it. The police scanned the tin for fingerprints and found William's, the bar tender's, and Sovinsky's fingerprints. They searched all of Connecticut for him, and found him at his mother's house. They burst down the door and grabbed Sovinsky by the arms. They interrogated him, and then he admitted that he had been the one that killed William. They put him in handcuffs and took him to jail.

Helen had volunteered to let the man go, but after hearing the details of what he did, she sent him right back to the police car. Many of the Beardsley-North children were angry and wanted to punch the man, but Helen didn't approve. The man was dirty and deserved to be beat up by the gruff men that had also been sent to jail.

Knowing the reason of William's death, Dylan, Phoebe, and Christina wished that William had not won that election. They took a walk outside and saw rainy streets filled with puddles. In the overcast skies, Christina swore she could see William hugging her mother, and the Norths' father. When Dylan and Phoebe looked up, they couldn't see the same thing, but Christina could. Her mom had beautiful blonde hair and the most beautiful face she had seen. And Mr. North was very handsome as well. He had fair skin with freckles and brown-red hair. Phoebe, Dylan, Mick, and Aldo must miss him very much. When Christina looked into the clouds to see William's face, she almost cried. He had not been scratched by the accident at all. He wore a small bandage on his forehead and his dark brown eyes glowed as he saw Christina. He seemed to whisper to her while Phoebe and Dylan were arguing about something.

He said to her, "Chris, make sure no one is sad. I'm happy here. I got mom and Mr. North, everything's great! Really. I don't want to come back, so stop crying. Okay sis? Whenever you need to talk, just look up when it's raining. Only you can see me because I'm your closest sibling. I love you and take care 'til I see you next." William then faded back into the clouds, along with her mom and Mr. North. The rain stopped and a rainbow appeared over the lighthouse. There was a sort of happiness in the air. Everyone inside had stopped crying and all Christina could think about was how happy she was that William was happy. She hoped it rained a lot.

In case you don't know... the story's over and I hoped you enjoyed it. I'm done now and please review. Oooooh, I want to do a sequel! I can't wait till the ideas come to me.


End file.
